The Royal Romance Book 1
by cbeckham
Summary: I have been replaying Book 1 and I thought it would be fun to write about the things we didn't actually see, but maybe wondered about. This chapter starts right after the boat tour to the Statue of Liberty that the MC took Liam on. It goes through chapter 3 as Liam's POV. If you have suggestions or requests, please leave a comment. Pixleberry owns all materials.


After the boat tour, you slowly walk Catherine back into town where the guys said to meet. With the limo in sight, you stop and turn toward her, taking her hands in yours and looking intently into her eyes. The sparkle you had seen earlier, is replaced with a hint of melancholy. She sighs. "Well… I guess this is the part where we say goodbye…" You can feel your heart pounding in your chest as her words hang heavily in the air… not certain how to say goodbye… not sure if you can… "I had a wonderful time with you tonight…" She smiles pleasantly. "So did I Liam…"

There is a slight pause in the conversation as she looks at you anxiously. "Catherine, meeting you has been the highlight of my visit to New York… I would be lying if I said it wasn't the greatest thing to happen this entire trip. And as difficult as it is to say… farewell, I'm happy our paths crossed..." You sigh deeply. "… My only regret is that it wasn't sooner." You notice a drop in her expression. "I just wish we had more time…" You fight the urge to brush the hair back from her face… take her in your arms and hold her close, but you resist… knowing it will only make the inevitable harder than it already is. "As do I…" She looks up at you and her eyes misty. "When you asked me to join you tonight, I wasn't expecting this to be so hard. I mean, we just met, but somehow, being with you just seems so... so right." Her expression becomes more resolute. "Before I go, there is something I need to say…" You look at her, intrigued by this sudden determination written on her face. "Liam, you are perfect for me in every way. And, well… I know it's not possible, but if you stayed… I think we'd have had something special…" She looks down again. "… now I'll always wonder..." You swallow hard, trying to remove the lump that suddenly formed in your throat, your heart aching as her words penetrate to your soul. "Catherine, truthfully… this is not exactly how I want things to end for us either... and believe me when I say, there is _nothing_ I want more than to delay my departure, but regretfully, staying is not an option… it's not something I'm at liberty to decide for myself. Meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will always carry a piece of it wherever I go… So much is unclear to me at this time, but one thing I know for certain… I will _never_ forget you." She looks down for a moment and then back up with a half-smile. "Neither will I…" "Catherine…" You lean down and kiss her tenderly on the cheek, savoring the feel of her skin against yours. She smiles then looks toward the limo and back to you. "Well, I guess I should go... you don't want to keep the guys waiting..." You hesitate but then reluctantly release her hands. "Yes. I suppose you're right… do you live far from here?" She motions up the street. "No. My apartment is just a few blocks over." You smile. "Are you sure you'll be alright? It's quite deserted and I'd be happy to walk you home." She smiles sweetly. "No, no... we should just leave things here... no point in making this harder than it already is..." For a long moment you both stand, gazing into each other's eyes as if frozen in time… finally, she breaks the silence with a sigh. "Well… good night Liam. It was very nice to meet you." You choke back your own emotions. "Good night, Catherine."

She smiles and then turns to leave but suddenly an overwhelming feeling washes over you. You quickly grasp her arm and pull her close, pressing your lips to hers one last time in a deep and passionate kiss… She melts into your embrace wrapping her arms around you. After a long moment you pull back and sigh. "You're not making this any easier..." "I know I shouldn't have, but watching you walk away... I don't know what came over me…" She places her hand on your cheek and then she smiles. "It's okay Liam… I'm glad you did." You take her hand from your cheek and kiss it tenderly. "You are such an amazing woman… if only…" "I know, but… I hope you find what you're looking for and that she'll know how incredibly lucky she is." You smile, trying to hide your grief. "And any man that captures your heart will be extremely blessed, Catherine." "I'm glad you think so." She smiles faintly. "Well…take care Liam." All you can do is nod as she slowly walks away… You stand there with a growing ache in your heart, just hoping to catch one last glimpse of her smile, but she doesn't look back. As you open the door to the limo, you glance to the place you last saw her… your mind saying that letting her go was for the best… and yet your heart is not quite convinced.

Once inside the limo, the guys are talking non-stop about all the fun they had at the cove. You look around and notice Drake watching you. "So, where did you two wander off to?" "We took a boat tour to see the Statue of Liberty." "Oh, I guess you were serious about that, huh?" "Yes. It's something I've always wanted to see but never had the opportunity... until tonight that is." "So how'd you manage to find a tour so late?" You look at Drake and see a familiar worried expression. "I didn't. Catherine had a friend whom she said owed her a favor... and before I knew it, we were on a boat to see one of America's most historical monuments." "Must have been a pretty big favor… sounds a little suspicious if you ask me." "I assure you that whatever it was, she earned it honorably." "Uh huh…" Tariq decides to follow Drakes lead. "So are you saying that after one evening with the waitress, you can speak knowledgably about her character?" You sit up and square your shoulders, clearly not pleased by his candid remark. "Her name is Catherine and I would appreciate you addressing her as such. An occupation does not define one's character, nor does it warrant disrespect from those whose arrogance could easily be interpreted as ignorance." "I'm terribly sorry Your Highness. I certainly didn't mean to offend anyone." Maxwell looks at Tariq. "I guess you got served, huh?" You glare at Tariq for a moment and then turn to look out the window. Drake clears his throat and then quickly changes the subject. "Ahem, so Liam, what time are we heading back to Cordonia?" You regain your composure before responding. "The three of you will be flying out at eleven." "So, you're not going back with us?" "No. There are some security concerns and Bastien is sending another plane with a few guards and I'll be leaving a few hours earlier." Tariq clears his throat. "Ahem… I suppose I should have mentioned it before, but I have scheduled a fitting for a custom suit in one of the finest shops here and I won't be joining you until tomorrow." "Well, I guess it's just you and me Drake. We're going to have so much fun." Drake rolls his eyes but doesn't retort as the rest of the ride back to the hotel is silent.

After arriving in the lobby, Maxwell and Tariq walk straight to the elevators, but Drake pulls you aside. "Hey, you got a minute?" "It's very late Drake." "This won't take long." Reluctantly you follow him to the all-night bar just to the right. You both sit at the bar and order a drink. You turn to Drake. "Something on your mind?" "Uh, yeah. You wanna talk about what happened back there just now?" "What? Tariq? He was being a pompous ass and it needed to be said." "I kinda enjoyed that actually… I'm talking about you and Catherine. I mean, from what I saw, it was pretty intense." Drake has been like a brother to you for many years, and this behavior is typical. His concern is genuine, so the question is reasonable, but it doesn't mean you are ready to answer just yet. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." "Well… I saw you kiss her just before you got in the limo and now you seem uptight... Is everything alright?" You laugh trying to avert the attention from your growing anxiety. "I _have_ kissed girls before Drake. This wasn't my first time." Drake's words never waver. "It's not about that and you know it... you seem different..." "I do?" "Yeah, like maybe it meant something this time…" You look off for a moment and then turn back to him. "Is it that obvious?" "Kinda. Yeah." "I suppose there's no hiding it from you then…" You take a drink and then sigh. "I'm sure you will find this quite amusing… you are looking at a man that has found himself smitten by the most amazing woman he's ever met." Drake looks at you with his mouth agape, but you continue. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. I can't explain it, but… I'm so drawn to her... in ways I never thought possible." "Well, she wasn't hard on the eyes, but are you saying it was more than that?" " _Anyone_ can see her beauty, but what I saw went far beneath any outward appearances." "Did you tell her you're a prince?" "I might have mentioned it."

"I knew it! That's why she took you off to see the Statue of Liberty. She's just like all the others." "I have to disagree with you on this one Drake. She had no interest in my title." Drake scratches his head, deep in thought. "Well... she _did_ walk away, and I've not seen that before... I'm surprised she wasn't all over you. At least that's how most girls act when they find out you're a prince." "She's not like _most_ girls… she's not like _anyone_ I've ever met before. There is something different about her… something so unique… she wasn't the least bit impressed by my being royalty. In fact, she just treated me like I was a regular person… it was refreshing and oddly comforting… I found it very difficult to let her leave..." "I get it…you care about her, but do you think she feels the same?" "Actually, she was quite open about her feelings… and to my surprise, they were not much different than mine… which made watching her walk away that much more painful." "So how'd you leave it? I mean, are you gonna try and see her again?" "Drake, I appreciate your concern, but with the social season beginning tomorrow, having a courtship abroad is out of the question. And as for her coming to Cordonia… I couldn't ask her to give up everything she knows and fly half-way across the world. Even though we had this, this incredible chemistry between us, there are no guarantees it would work, and well… I could never forgive myself for disrupting her life that way… And besides, she would need a sponsor to be allowed participation... and you know how things are at court." "Yeah, it is pretty ruthless." "So you see Drake, parting ways was the only possible conclusion… We had an amazing evening together. One I will _never_ forget, but I have to be honest with myself, I'm not a child and I can't hold onto foolish dreams anymore. What I want doesn't matter… I have a responsibility that not even you could imagine… I must learn to accept the things I cannot change." Drake looks at you curiously. "Uh huh… I've known you a long time Liam, and you don't usually give up so easy… So, which one of us are you trying to convince that what you want 'doesn't matter'?" You smile with sincere appreciation. "Look, we have a scheduled flight in a few hours and I am quite exhausted. We can talk more about this after our return to Cordonia if you so wish… but it's not going to change anything." "If you say so…" You take the last sip of your drink, then stand. "Alright then…" Once you have paid for the drinks, you head for the elevators. Drake follows and not another word is spoken. He watches you thoughtfully, but out of respect, he doesn't press any further. When the doors open, you both step out and head to your respective rooms.

Once inside your suite, you take a moment to lay back on the bed… staring up at the ceiling for what seems like a very long time. All you can think about is Catherine and how she was so attentive and genuinely concerned about your wants, your needs… she made you feel… alive. Your hopes and dreams… possibilities for the future. For the first time, someone saw you as more than just a title… more than a means to an end… she saw you as a man. It was a defining moment for you to realize that such a woman exists outside of your dreams… and lately, those dreams were the only place you felt at peace. Your hand instinctively reaches up to touch your mouth… you can almost feel her warm lips against yours. Your heart races at the thought of her body close to yours and for a brief moment, you smile… but then, a familiar hopeless feeling washes over you…

The desire to clear your mind is stronger than your need for sleep in this moment... so you stand up and walk to the bathroom, turning on the shower. After disrobing, you reach to check the temperature, then slip in letting the steaming water flow through your hair and down your body. As you stand with your eyes closed, visions of Catherine start playing out in your mind. " _Catherine_ …" Your hand instinctively surrounds your length… and with the feel of water caressing your body, you begin pumping as your erection begins to grow within your grip. Remembering her captivating smile… those irresistible lips… the curves of her body… and how the moonlight sparkled in her eyes… Her contagious laughter… the way her hair danced around her face in the wind… a vision of breathtaking beauty…

Your breathing wavers as you remember the feel of her lips on yours… the taste of her kiss… the feel of her arms wrapped around you… " _Oh Catherine_ …"

You lean one arm against the shower wall so the water cascades into your hair, following the contours of your back and chest and then to your hand… still stroking, as images of her overwhelming beauty teases your senses.

" _Catherine…_ "

With her name on your lips, your body tenses and then expels its energy…white streaks of silk raining onto the base of the shower as the water washes all traces down the drain. Afterward, you thoughtlessly begin washing your hair and then your body.

Once dried off, you collapse on the bed in complete exhaustion. When your alarm goes off only a few hours later, you rush to get dressed and pack your things. After arriving at the airport, you are whisked to your awaiting mode of transportation back to your homeland.

The long flight back to Cordonia is almost welcomed, providing benefits on more than one level… much needed sleep for one… which in turn, will keep you from agonizing about how you let the most amazing woman slip away… Upon arrival back to the palace, there is plenty of activity in preparation for the Masquerade Ball tonight. You quickly make your way through the masses and to your room in hopes of avoiding any questions about the trip to New York, especially from your father. His constant reminder of the expectations of being the Crown Prince and political innuendos were tiring at best and after last night's endeavors, you need a peaceful moment to mentally prepare for the ladies in waiting you will be meeting tonight. You take a quick shower and when finished you begin getting dressed for the ball. You try to avoid thinking of Catherine, but the memory of watching her slowly walk out of your life keeps playing over and over in your mind, taunting you. "(It was for the best… right?)"

You stand in front of a mirror, buttoning your vest and pulling on your uniform jacket adorned with its medals, and then reach up to straighten the bow tie. At some point, you'll be expected to choose one of these girls present here tonight, as your bride and future queen… knowing that the selections are already familiar acquaintances, and that none of them spark any kind of emotion… nothing compared to the way you feel about Catherine… No. This decision will have to be made according to tradition… your own selfish desires will not be allowed…

As you stand facing your bedroom door, you take a deep breath and a peace finally washes over you. While you were not born to inherit the throne, fate found a way to demand it as your destiny… As next in line, you must embrace this longstanding tradition of country before self… even if it was against your will. With a determined sense of duty, you walk confidently to the entrance of the ballroom. Once the herald announces your arrival, you walk in and straight over to greet your father.

"I am happy that you returned." You look at Constantine questioningly. "You thought I wouldn't come back?" Constantine laughs. "No, no… I was hoping to have a word with you about the vacation, before all this began… How was it by the way?" "It was quite possibly the best vacation I've had so far." Constantine eyes you skeptically. "That's good to know. You'll need all your strength to get through this social season so I'm happy you feel relaxed." "I wouldn't say that exactly… there are many things expected of me and I wonder… can I fulfill them all?" "In the many years you've spent in preparation, I'm certain you can, but the obvious question is… do you wish to?" Not really sure how to answer, you look out into the crowd. Constantine sighs. "Liam, I know you were not born to be my successor, but if given the option between you or your brother, you would have been the better choice. I love you both equally, but you have the qualities necessary to govern over a kingdom. Your brother is more of a… free spirit." "I appreciate your confidence father… I just hope you're right."

Looking around the room, you recognize all but one of the ladies as they stand together in conversation. Intrigued, you turn to your father. "Who is the girl wearing the angel costume father? Do we know her?" Constantine squints his eyes looking in the direction of your gaze. "I'm not quite sure… I don't think I've seen her before… perhaps she's an aristocrat from a neighboring country."

Within a few minutes a line has formed to give reverence to the King and for him to meet the ladies in waiting. You step a few feet away as another similar line forms for you, the Crown Prince of Cordonia. You happily exchange handshakes and lively banter with each noble and ladies in waiting, and then… near the end of the line, you see Maxwell standing with this 'mystery woman'. As they inch closer, you suddenly become a bit anxious, thinking how stunning she is.

As the last noble walks away, the mystery woman now stands before you. Even more stunning than you had recognized from afar. You smile.

"Hello. You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think we've met…" She stands in front of you and without blinking an eye she responds. "We've actually met once before." You stammer, not quite sure how you could not remember such a beautiful woman. "Surely I would've remembered." "I suppose this mask is doing its job." Your mind races to all the places and people you've seen… not even one memory reveals her identity. "Will you give me a hint?" She thinks for a moment and then smiles. "You were surrounded by your men…" Clearly, she is making you work for it. You are always surrounded by _someone_ … "That's not much of a clue…" A mischievous smile forms on her lips…

"…and you owed me a drink…"

Your heart skips a beat when the truth finally reveals itself. "Catherine… I thought I'd never see you again…" "So, this is a good surprise… I hope?" "The best… but how did you get here?" "Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors." She is actually here… The woman in your dreams… the woman that stole your heart less than twenty-four hours ago… the one you thought was gone forever… "Really? That's amazing! I can't believe you came all this way for me." "Liam… I know we have something special. I want to see what it can be." "I feel the same way." You look at her, the eyes behind the mask says everything else her words only hinted at… you are overcome with joy.

You reach out, touching her hand… but after only a moment your guard clears his throat, signifying this is not proper behavior for a Crown Prince. You quickly remove your hand from hers. "We're not in New York anymore though, Catherine. The rules here are different. This entire series of events is designed not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, Council and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future queen. From now on everyone will be watching you." You hope she doesn't think you are scolding her, but you want her to understand what coming here means.

"That sounds like fun." Relieved at her response, you smile. "I knew you'd be up for the challenge. I'm sure you'll charm them, just as you have charmed me. Unfortunately, the receiving line isn't the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lady arrives…" "In that case, I want to know… are you glad I came?" "How could you even ask? I'm thrilled… I just hope you don't regret coming here." You hope that last statement doesn't upset her, but you have to be honest… to yourself _and_ to her. Things at court can get, well… for lack of a better word 'ugly' at times. Nobles will go to great lengths to protect their status at court and they are not above a few underhanded tricks every now and then…

As the next lady approaches, your expression becomes regretful. "Sorry, but our time is up." She sighs but smiles. "I understand. We really _aren't_ in New York anymore, are we?" You frown. "No. I hope I'll see you again later tonight, if you'll save a dance for me."

She smiles as Maxwell leads her away. The rest of the night finds you mingling with your guests, chatting and trying to stay focused… your thoughts drift periodically from the conversation at hand, to wondering if Catherine is having an enjoyable time… wondering if you could ever let her go a second time…

As each moment passes, you find yourself searching the room… just to catch a glimpse of her... Each time she comes into view, you smile. There is no other that has captivated your heart quite like this before. The anticipation of where a relationship with Catherine will lead is almost as exciting as her presence… there is just something about her… Something fresh, bright, exhilarating...

Drake stands back behind the crowd as usual, so you make your way over to him. "Good evening, Drake. Enjoying the festivities so far?" Drake scowls. "You know I don't care for this stuff." You chuckle. "I appreciate you toughing it out for my benefit." "Yeah, well, I guess that's what friends are for." Drake leans toward you, speaking in a low tone of voice. "Hey, I guess you've seen Catherine by now?"

You smile. "Yes. It was a wonderful surprise… a very welcomed one. Did you take part in convincing her to come?" "Maybe… I mean, after last night… I might have give Maxwell the idea so… you can blame him if it don't work out." You chuckle. "How did you know she would accept?" "I didn't, but I saw how she looked at you and I figured it was worth a shot. And I knew the Beaumont's were looking for a suitor to represent their house so…" "I can't thank you enough Drake… this means more than you'll ever know." "Yeah well, since you insisted she's not a crown chaser, I thought you deserved a chance to find out for sure..." "Any thoughts about her thus far?" Drake takes a sip of his wine. "She seems okay… less annoying than most of these people at court, so… not bad I guess." "Is that all? I would think you of all people would have found at least _something_ unpleasant by now." Drake takes another sip of his wine and looks to where Catherine is standing. "Haven't seen anything yet, but it _is_ just the first day…" You look over at her and smile to yourself. "She is a beautiful woman, isn't she?" "Maybe… I mean, she's not _my_ type, but… I guess I can see the attraction." You smile. "So, you think she's attractive?" Drake pauses for a moment. "I didn't say that… I mean yeah, she's not the worst I've seen…"

A few minutes pass and you turn to Drake with a request. "Can I ask you to do something for me?" "Yeah, sure." You look back to where Catherine is standing and then back to Drake. "Since she's not familiar with the ways of this court, and I will be occupied for the most part, I'd like you to keep an eye on her… make sure she stays safe. You are the _only_ person I'd trust with this." "So, I guess that means I'd have to attend all these… things?" "It would mean a great deal to me Drake." Drake thinks it over and then reluctantly agrees. "I'll do it, but just for the record, I'm not happy about this courtly stuff." "Thanks Drake. I knew I could count on you." "Just make sure there is lots and lots of whiskey at these 'events'…" "I'll do my best."


End file.
